Family
by Dsman
Summary: The only family Kim has ever known are super villeins. Some femslash.
1. Chapter 1 Family ties

**Disclaimer I do not own Kim Possible.**

* * *

"Shego!, Kim! get in here now!" shouted Drakken.

The girls walked into the lab Shego in a bathing suit as she was just outside sunbathing and Kim was wearing a cloak like She always did.

"What on earth could you possibly want" said Kim.

"First only your mother Shego can talk to me that way second you start school tomorrow, and third you are not to use your powers so control your emotion" said Drakken.

"I know that dad I've done well all through out elementary and middle school, high school will be no different" said Kim.

"Honey your wrong high school is going to be very different so please be careful" said Shego.

"Mom I'll be fine besides if I need help I can just ask Uncle Ed he's a sophomore now for help when I need it" said Kim.

"I hate your bother Moter Ed" said Shego.

"A lot of people do don't worry" said Drakken.

"Anything else?" asked Kim.

"No you can go I need to talk to your mother" said Drakken.

"Kim went into her room checked her bag to make sure she had everything ready, She then went into the exercise room heading into the training center where set the danger lvl session started out easy by sending out thug like synthodrones which Kim easily dispatched She did not even have to use her powers.

A lone synthodrone came out this was copy of her uncle Mego. The Mego drone shrunk down then out of no where punched Kim in the face sending her across the room. Kim got up very angry her hair glowing a bright pink she started punching at the Mego drone who avoided every attack she unleashed. She threw a right hook aimed for his head which he blocked then reversed he then hit her in the chest with 3 palm strikes,then a round house kick which Kim dodged then scissor kicked him in the head removing it.

The drone was cleaned up. A Hego drone came out another uncle but with super strength a real power. He attacked her with a barrage of punches with only 3 of the punches landing. Hego then grabbed Kim by her raising her into thew air then repeatedly smashed her into the ground. Kim started glowing a pale blue blasting Hego Drone with cosmic ice power mixed with cosmic lightning which caused Hego drone to explode covering the entire room along with Kim in syntho goo. Kim trudged back to her for a shower the henchmen saw her glowing pink hair knowing when she was like this to avoid her at all cost.

**In the Lab.**

"She's getting stronger everyday" said Drakken.

"More as well all the boys will be after as soon as she steps into that school" said Shego.

"Then I'll blast them into a worm hole if necessary" said Drakken.

"She'll always be your little girl don't worry" said Shego.

"I'm just worried about her future will she follow in our footsteps or choose her own path" said Drakken.

Shego stood there now wondering the something.

"Sir we have the intel she not only used her normal ice ability she is now using lightning as well" said a henchmen.

"Interesting she is gaining more ability's very nice" said Drakken.


	2. Chapter 2 Cheerleader tryouts

**Disclaimer I do not own Kim Possible.**

* * *

"So who are you and what on earth do you want?" asked the head Cheerleader Kat Possible.

"I'm here to try out for the squad my name is Bonnie Rockweller" the girl

Tara King, Kat Possible, Natalee Withmen were the 3 cheerleaders sitting at a table holding cheer try out. Bonnie started her routine by doing 3 back flips off one hand,spun in the air landing perfectly then after jumping off the wall she then did some cart wheels that ended with her spinning through the air then landing on her feet. Tara and Natalee both started to clap while Kat was speechless.

"Ok your in now we need to find one last person" said Kat.

"Yes!" exclaimed Bonnie.

"BR! BR! we got a hit on the site" said Ron running in.

"Is it the Burning twins again?" asked Bonnie.

"No something major we we need to go come on!" said Ron.

"Ahem" said Kat.

"Oh sorry I need to take this but I promises to always be here for practice" said Bonnie.

As Ron and Bonnie stepped out to leave they both paused when they saw the girl in fact the whole gym was silent.

"Hi my name is Kim I'm here to try out" said Kim.

"Bonnie pushed Ron out the door so they could get to this emergency.

"Lets see what you got" said Kat.

Kim ran lunched her self into the air forming a ball spinning then landed on her hands which she then jumped once again into the air doing a 360 landing perfectly on the school mascot picture. This time no one clapped they were all speechless.

"Wh...wow...uh your uhm in that was wow!" said Kat.

"So I'm in?" asked Kim.

"Oh yeah your so in all right" said Kat.

"Awesome!" said Kim.

**That night at dinner.**

"So anything interesting happen today at school" asked Shego.

"Yeah I joined the cheer-leading squad" said Kim.

"What? You did what?" yelled Drakken.

Shego was surprised at Drakkens response. Kim repeated what she said but she was kind of scared.

"Why would you do that my little girl joining a cult of sluts on no" moaned Drakken.

"That's why you acted like that" said Shego.

"Daddy you have nothing worry about I'm not going to be a slut I want a good future that's why I never go on those little thefts of yours besides I also joined the computer club" said Kim.

"If you do make sure you use protection" said Drakken.

"So what do you do in computer club?" asked Shego.

"Mostly get stared at by the other kids and work on computers" said Kim.

"What do you mean you get stared at by the other kids?" asked Shego.

"They were surprised I was in there I think that they think it's a prank no idea why" said Kim.

"No idea why they would think?" asked Drakken winking at Shego.

"No idea about that" said Kim.

"There's something you want to ask?" asked Shego

"Um yeah do you guys mind if I live with grandma during the school year so that I don't have to keep using the telapoter?" asked Kim.

"You know that's a good idea let me call her after dinner" said Shego.

**The next day.**

"Nice to meet you my name is Bonnie so I guess we both are new to the squad" said Bonnie.

"My names Kim do you know why Kat asked us to meet her here she said we don't have practice until Tuesday" said Kim.

"No idea hey I heard you joined the computer club did you really do that?" asked Bonnie.

"Yeah why" asked Kim.

"Just asking but why not the drama club or something?" asked Bonnie.

"Because I like fixing computers I mean seriously why does everyone keep asking me that" said Kim.

"Well your so pretty not like someone who would join the computer club" said Bonnie.

"Good your both here now these will be your uniforms so today you have to where these all day" said Kat.

"Are you serious?" asked Bonnie.

"Deadly now put them on" said Kat.

**Computer club.**

"Hey guys sorry I'm late I was getting some food I didn't have a chance to eat breakfast I woke up late" said Kim taking a bite of Pizza.

"Wait you weren't joking about joining the computer club?" asked Felix.

"Yeah I was serious I hate jokes' said Kim.

Everyone was watching her.

"Hey Kim can you show me what you did to the computer yesterday it runs faster now?" asked the girl.

"Yeah sure" said Kim walking over.

From that day on Kim was no longer questioned about being in the computer club and the normal members were more comfortable around her.


	3. Chapter 3 Gill

**Disclaimer I do not own Kim Possible.**

* * *

"Where are we going?" asked Kat.

"We are going to the cheer camp Camp Wanna for a cheer compaction" Barken.

The cheer squad were all on the bus on there way to the camp.

"Where are we this place is creepy" said Tara moving closer to Kim.

"Hey guys I got the foam injector to work!" said Ron.

He then turn the device on to show them it worked but the foam sprayed everywhere.

"This is just disgusting!" said Amanda.

"Bonnie why on earth did you ever let him be the school mascot" sneered Kat.

"At least I have real friends" said Bonnie.

"What ever BK at least I'm top of the food chain your only squad leader because people felt bad for you" said Kat.

"Kim what are you reading?" asked Tara.

"I'm just reading advanced trigonometry 101" said Kim.

"Only you would say just reading about a book like that" said Tara.

"Nerd alert!" said Amanda laughing.

"Kim do you wear contacts?" asked Tara.

"Yes why do you ask?' asked Kim

"I thought I saw you wearing glasses the other day" said Tara.

"Massive nerd alert" said Amanda still laughing.

"You really want to call someone a nerd but I'm pretty sure I saw you at the library for 3 hours in the history section reading about medieval magic" said Kim.

"It was for history class" said Amanda.

"Sorry but I'm in that same history class to and it was Albert Einstein" said Tara.

"Great so on the team we have a computer nerd, a magic loving nerd, a world hero with a craving for pickles dipped in pink frosting, a sidekick who's the school mascot, a kleptomaniac who only steals boy's under-where, a directionally challenged loud mouth, an eventual cat lady, a sex crazed nut job, a lesbian, a cutter, and a ex military suicidal couch" said Jen.

"Who's the kleptomaniac?" asked Ron.

"That would be Sarah" said Tara.

"Give me back my under where" said Ron.

"I sold them a long time ago" said Sarah.

"I am not sex crazed or a nut job" said Natalee.

Everyone looked at her with her blushing.

"Oh oh right already who's the cutter?" asked Natalee.

"Then before anyone could answer the bus went over something large popping the tire's.

"Great now how are we going to get there?" demanded Kat.

"Well actually we're here" said Barken.

Ron was the first up but tripped falling out the bus when he looked up he saw the most horrifying thing ever.

"What's wrong with him now?" asked Kat.

Ron was in the fetal position sucking his thumb. Tara poked him with a stick

"Dogwood" said Ron.

"what was that?" asked Tara.

"That stick is dog wood that hissing you here is a small water fall" said Ron.

"What's the matter you look like you've seen a monkey" said Bonnie.

"Worse we're at camp wannaweep" said Ron.

"Camp wanna who?" asked Tara

"Camp Wannaweep the worst camp in current history" said Ron.

Ron began to tell the cheerleaders and Barkan about this camp and how it still hunts him to this day.

"who who" said an owl.

"What was that?" asked Natalee moving closer to Ron.

"Oh that was a common spotted barn owl" said Ron.

**"Aaaah"** screamed a voice.

"What was that?" asked Kim finally looking up from her book.

"That was just Barken" said Ron.

"Then we should investigate come on" said Bonnie.

"That is why people in scary movies die we should leave" said Tara.

"This is real life not a scary move now lets go" said Bonnie.

They started walking until they came upon some trees where Barken was stuck to one by some slimy glowing green stuff.

**5 minutes later.**

All the girls were attached to trees with a freak fish dude talking to them.

"Who are you?" asked Ron.

"Oh what you don't remember your old friend Gill the guy you traded swimming to for art's and craft's" roared the monster.

"I knew it the lake was toxic" said Ron

"Because of our old friendship and because I want revenge of you I have imprisoned you in the gunk I'm going to let you run so that way I can hunt you down and kill you" said Gill.

"Hey what about the cheer compaction?" asked Tara.

"I did it to lure you out here so I could kill Ron but by morning that won't matter because you will all be swamp creature due to the goo then I shell chose from one of you to be my bride" said Gill.

"Mmm um" said Kim clearing her throat.

"Kim what are you doing here oh right your a Middleton high cheerleader I forgot that" said Gill.

"You do know the goo won't affect me in anyway" said Kim.

"Yeah I know know but I can't have you in my way as I kill Ron here" said Gill.

"Dude I could care less what you do with him I'm not dating him his girlfriend the world hero might though" said Kim.

"We are not dating how many times do I have to say this" said Bonnie.

"Really I thought you were my bad" said Kim.

"How do you know each other?" asked Ron.

"Used to date" said Kim.

"As a human and like this" said Gill.

Everyone looked at Kim creeped out.

"What? It's not like I slept with him" said Kim.

"Did you?" asked Kat.

Kim's hair turned bright pink which made caught the attention of some people.

"God no I may have dated him but I was waiting for the right person" said Kim.

"Then you dated Rick" said Gill sadly.

"Yeah until I dated that prick" said Kim sadly her voice full of pain.

"What happened with Rick?" asked Tara.

"He took advantage me taking me by force and after I killed him inflicting a lot of pain before he died" said Kim crying.

"Kim when did that happen?" asked Bonnie.

"A year ago from Tuesday' said Kim.

"Wait we started dating 3 months after Tuesday a year ago" said Tara.

"Yeah I know going lesbian was the best thing I ever did my parents even support me" said Kim.

"Wait a minute I only thought Tara was a lesbian" said Jen.

"Nope we're both gay we've been dating for almost a year now" said Kim.

"Kim you really have a thing for blonds this is the fourth blond person and second blond female" said Gill.

"You dated someone before me?" asked Tara.

"No I dated Camil Leon before Gill" said Kim."Oh I'm sorry for being clingee" said Tara.

"No your fine I still love you" said Kim.

Gill flew away screaming as he had been caught in Ron's clever trap.

**A hour later.**

Ron had found a phone calling the police who stuck Gill is a special solvent to turn him normal then they reveled how to remove the goo the secret was water.

"Yes we shell turn Gill normal again and then he will be punished to the full extent of the law" said a cop.

"Oh crud" said Kim

"What's wrong?" asked Tara.

"That's Gill's dad over there, we don't like each other, and he's coming over here right now" said Kim.

"Hello Kim how are your folks?" asked Mr. Lung his voice laced with venom.

"There good sir how are you?" asked Kim with anger.

"Gill once he's normal will no longer crave revenge so Mr. Stoppable you have nothing to worry about" said Mr. Lung.

"Cool so you know Kim's parent's?" asked Ron.

"No no I don't sorry" said Mr. Lung.

"No one knows your parents do they?" asked Kat.

"I told you they live in Canada and I see them every summer" said Kim.

**"Right!"** said the girls and Ron in union.


	4. Chapter 4 Sleep over

**Disclaimer I do not own Kim Possible.**

* * *

"Grandma thank you again for letting me have this sleep over" said Kim.

"Your welcome dear but no hanky pankey that's why I sent Ed to Frank's don't make me send you over there to" said Grandma.

"OK grandma I understand" said Kim.

**Ding dong! Ding dong!**

Kim opened the door to revel Bonnie, Kat, Tara, Monique, Jen, Sam, China, Destiny, and Lauren.

"Wow did you guys meet at one place before coming?" asked Kim.

"Tara, Bonnie, Jen and I all did since we all came from practice" said Kat.

"Oh give me a break I had something important to do" said Kim.

"Oh really like what I know Bonnie is a world hero so what's you excuse?" asked Kat.

"My parents were in town today so I went to visit them" said Kim.

**10 minutes later.**

"OK let's play truth or dare" said Jen.

"Why would we do that we're teenagers practically adults " said Lauren.

"Yeah and your point is?" asked Kim.

"I go first, I go first" said Tara.

OK ok truth or dare?" asked Jen.

"Dare I want Dare" said Tara.

"I dare you you to drink the toilet from Ed's bathroom" said Jen.

OK let's go" said Tara.

"One problem Ed does not have a toilet" said Kim.

"Then where does he use the bathroom?" asked Tara.

"Follow me" said Kim.

Kim took them to the main bathroom apparently Kim and her grandmother had had a full bath in both their rooms so the main bath was all Ed's.

"There you go but if you do this I am so not kissing you for at least 2 weeks" said Kim.

"Hey what's the penalty for not doing a dare?" asked Kat.

"Don't worry I have that covered" said Kim.

Tara thought about it then stuck her head in the toilet drinking the water.

**"Eeeh gross"** said Destiny.

"So not kissing you" said Kim.

The girls went back to Kim's room.

"So Kim what is the penalty for not doing a dare?" asked Sam.

OH not much just this" said Kim.

Kim pulled out a 10 shot glasses and a bottle of vodka showing them off.

"How did you get that?" asked Monique.

"My uncle well one of them anyway" said Kim.

"This is not a good idea!" said Bonnie.

"Then accept the dares besides it's not like you have to save anyone tonight that chick Yori and Ron got it besides it's not like you have never had any alcohol before" said Kim.

"Did you ever invite Yori to the party?" asked China

"I did but I think she said no just so she and Ron can spend some time together" said Kim.

"What do you mean by it's not like I have never have a drink before?" asked Bonnie.

"I know you've met Senior Jr ,has he ever offered you a green colored drink that tasted like chocolate ice cream?" asked Kim.

"Yeah I think so why?" asked Bonnie."He calls it the brack brager it's Jamaican rum, tequila, gin, Russian vodka, margarita mix, white wine, cough syrup, fermented goats milk, blue berry's, mint paste, chocolate covered strawberry's I'm guessing you could not a remember a thing after could you?" asked Kim.

"Yeah but how do you know this?" asked Bonnie.

"I used to date him and he would make this drink all the time then we would see who could drink the most before passing out his was 2 and a half mine was just 2 that stuff is powerful" said Kim.

"Who the hell are you Kim Jr makes 3 super villeins who are Team Rockwellers enemy's that you have dated" said Bonnie.

"Yeah so my life now Tara who are you choosing?" asked Kim.

"I choose Bonnie truth or dare" said Tara.

"Dare" said Bonnie.

"I dare you to** lie on Ed's bed for 30 minutes butt naked** no bra, no panty's, no sock's, nothing but your bare body" said Tara.

"Bonnie got up removed her clothes then walked into Ed's room with the girls following her she looked the bed over seeing how nasty it was but she laid on it anyway. Monique kept time.

"5,4,3,2,1 and you are done" said Monique.

"**Eeeeew!** That was so nasty Kim can I use your shower?" asked Bonnie.

"Yeah go ahead" said Kim.

After Bonnie took a shower she chose Kim who choose truth the girls had hoped she would pick that one.

"Ok so how are you related to Ed?" asked Bonnie.

"He's my uncle" said Kim.

"Well now we just just have to hope you keep choosing truth" said Jen.

"I choose Destiny" said Kim.

"I choose dare of course" said Destiny

Kim handed her the vodka bottle.

"Drink all of this don't worry I have more I like a little before bed" said Kim.

"You know you have to be 21 to drink" said Bonnie.

"Not in Mexico" said Kim.

"So take the dare I drink the whole bottle don't take the dare I drink a shot" said Destiny talking out load.

Destiny grabbed the bottle chugging it.

"Dang Destiny control girl" said Monique laughing.

Kim looked the bottle over.

"Empty" said Kim.

Kim grabbed a bottle from under her bed.

"_'Hiccup' I uh I chooose Monique mhmm"_ said Destiny buzzed.

"I choose truth" said Monique

_"Do you have any piercings that we can't see like your 'hiccup' booobies or vagina hee hee?"_ asked Destiny.

Monique grabbed a shot drinking it.

_"I'll find out 'hiccup' even if I have ha ha ha out a funny word!"_ laughed Destiny.

"Well she fortified Destiny gets to choose again" said Kat.

_"Well I 'smurp' I 'hiccup' choose Bonnie"_ said Destiny.

"I choose dare" said Bonnie.

_"I dare you to hee hee to 'hiccup' kiss my butt"_ said Destiny.

Bonnie thought about this for a few minutes she did not want to drink but she didn't want to kiss anyone's butt but she really did not want to drink so she decided to kiss butt. Destiny pulled off her pants and under where then got on all fours.

"_Both cheeks!"_ said Destiny in a drunk sing song voice.

Bonnie planted a kiss on both cheeks.

"OK I choose Jen" said Bonnie

"Truth" said Jen.

"Have you ever cheated on any of your boyfriends?" asked Bonnie.

"I cheated on Tim 3 times Ok I choose Kim" said Jen.

"Truth" said Kim.

"Who are your parents?" asked Jen.

"Which one's?" asked Kim.

Everyone not drunk looked at her.

"I'm adopted that's how grandma and Ed are related to me" said Kim.

"OK your adopted parent's" said Bonnie.

"Drew Libskey and Sherry Go" said Kim.

"Your parents are Drakken and Shego!" shouted Bonnie.

"Yeah your main villeins got a problem or do you want to get back to the party?" asked Kim.


	5. Chapter 5 learning curve

**Disclaimer I do not own Kim Possible.**

* * *

"Ron, Yori thanks for meeting me here we need to talk" said Bonnie.

"What's the emergency?" asked Yori.

"Kim's been lying about her self her parent's are are Drakken and Shego, she's a possible threat that we need to evaluate" said Bonnie.

"She never lied about her parents because we never asked" said Ron.

"I know that but we have no idea what she could do for all we know she have powers, look her hair turns pink so there must be something there besides how do we know she's not the evil presence that will destroy everything" said Bonnie.

"I do not know but why would you try to destroy a possible friendship over who she was raised by and a bad past?" asked Yori.

"I don't know but lets check with Sensei just in case" said Bonnie.

The three friends sat down on the ground in the never used classroom meditating in order to talk to Sensei.

"If you continue down this path that you have currently engaged in then you create a threat more powerful then the one we are trying to prevent at this but go back down the path of friendship you will have fortified a very powerful source for good" said Sensei.

"Are...are you sure?" asked Bonnie.

"Think about it she knew you were the enemy of her parents yet she stayed your friend even giving you the information to beat your opponents through little tidbits that seam to have no importance until the right time" said Sensei.

"I need to go I need to fix that friendship" said Bonnie.

Bonnie went to the lunch room where Kim was with some of the computer club.

"Kim can we talk privately?" asked Bonnie.

"Yeah sure" said Kim.

"Look I'm sorry about the way I acted at the sleep over I'm sorry I really am I value our friendship" said Bonnie.

The girls hugged.

"Hey don't get mad but I'm dating Monique, me and Tara broke up months ago" said Kim.

"Monique's gay?" asked Bonnie surprised.

"Oh come on you've never noticed her starring at your cute little butt" said Kim.

"No I thought she was thinking of new outfits" said Bonnie.

"Maybe she was I thought she was staring at it yes it is very cute" said Kim.

"Kim have your breast always been this small or am I to close?" asked Bonnie.

"To close and just plain small like Brick" said Kim.

"Are the rumors of you quieting the squad true?" asked Bonnie.

"Well I was tired of the way guys looked at me when I wore the uniform and it cut into everything I wanted to do" said Kim.

"You are so lying" said Bonnie.

"Yeah I never quit besides guys tend to avoid me after what I did to Brick but I need a cheer-leading scholarship for collage" said Kim.

"Do you know what you want to do yet?" asked Bonnie.

"NO not yet" said Kim.

"OK I got to go I'll see you tomorrow I have to go stop Drakken from stealing a giant battery and a slice of lime pie" said Bonnie.

"Oh that's not daddy that's Camile Leon daddy hates lime pie Camile Loves it giver her my love" said Kim walking


	6. Chapter 6 interogation

**Disclaimer I do not own Kim Possible.**

* * *

"Ms .Rockweller, and Mr. Stoppable please report to the principle's office" said someone on the intercom.

"Ron and Bonnie walked down the hall to the office slightly confused.

"What do you think they want with us anyway?" asked Ron.

"No idea I know we did our work on time we've kept our grades up, we do what we're supposed to do so I have no idea" Bonnie.

Brzzzt! Ron and Bonnie both fell down unconscious while two cloaked figures picked them up disappearing into thin air.

**Some time later.**

"Man my head feels like I drunk a brack brager" said Ron.

"You drunk it to?" asked Bonnie.

"I did you just told me the other day what it was called or that it was for those over 21" said Ron.

"Ron!, Bonnie! what are you guys doing here?" asked Kim.

Kim was also in a chair tied to it as well.

"No idea the only thing I can remember was walking down the hall then getting zapped by what I think was a stun gun" said Bonnie.

"So what about you Kim?" asked Ron.

"I better have been attacked by a blind man who ever captured was very grabby they hit me with pulse goo then injected me with a dampener they possibly did it to you as well Ron" said Kim.

"Why would they use a dampener on me or you for that matter?" asked Ron.

"Oh come on Ron how do you think Monty found the jade monkeys or Yamagohuci found you?" asked Kim.

"You set that all up didn't you?" asked Bonnie.

"I was just a puzzle piece I Monty a place to look when he was looking for artifacts and for the monkey power well I was part of a prophecy of who will control the lotus blade for all eternity my part was a mysterious child shell set the path" said Kim.

"So why were you damped?" asked Bonnie.

"Like I said Shego's my mom making the other go's my uncles thus possible babysitters apparently they found a fragment of the rainbow stone which they kept in the trophy room, I was 7 at the time I walked in there trying to find a nice place to hide since I was playing hide and seek, I touched it because it was pretty gaining the power of ice, then when I turn 15 lightning, now I can turn people to stone" said Kim.

"Jeez you know everyone in the super community good and bad" said Bonnie.

"So do you" said Kim.

"Not on your lvl you've dated any good guys?" asked Bonnie.

"Yeah Will Du, Yori, Kevin from team Impossible, uh that one guy from team zafe oh Beaver lad that's right" said Kim.

"Gill and Beaver lad seriously?" asked Bonnie.

"Yup wow I don't think I have ever told you the full truth" said Kim.

"You dated Yori?" asked Ron surprised.

"Yeah I was her experiment I made it memorable I also dated Hatoka" said Kim.

"Ow my head feels like a bottle of Jack Danial's with a shot of nitrogen" said a male voice.

"Shut up your voice makes me want puke right now" said a female voice.

"Where are we it's so dark in here I want my mommy" said a little girl crying.

"Cindy!" said Kim and the voices in union.

"Kim!, Larry!, Maple! is that you where are you?" asked Cindy.

"Everyone calm down I'm going to force pass the dampener so no moving" said Kim.

"Kim started to push her self trying to force the lightning when Kim started to glow but she puked up some blood and she was massively sweating.

"Kim are you alright I'm sorry I'm scared of the dark" said Cindy.

"No you fine your truth of that fear will be your freedom" said Kim.

"How do you guys know each other?" asked Bonnie.

"A children's adoption home that was when I was just a empath then that's sort of why my hair turns pink when I can't control my emotions. At the home we were the freak 3 then Cindy came along we were now the freak squad" said Kim.

"Because you all had powers?" asked Ron.

"No because children are cruel and adults fear what they can't control so we all had a room together we were also mistreated" said Kim.

"Your a empath so you can sense others emotions?" asked Ron.

"Yeah so I know all about your feelings and I have to say either get a room or start dating you both have them for each other" said Kim.

Bonnie and Ron looked at each other confused.

"No one ever searches a dude with super powers" said Larry.

"Larry pulled out a knife as his ropes fell away he then got up to cut Kim out first then laid her down, his bag was sitting on a wall which he removed a water bottle giving it to Kim. He then cut everyone else out.

"Kim I want my mommy and daddy where are we?" asked Cindy.

Kim hugged her.

"I know you do baby I just hope we were not captured by E.a.t." said Kim.

"So Kim who adopted you?" asked Maple.

"An evil scientist and his flame wielding wife" said Kim.

"Wow you got fancy i was adopted by a gynecologist and a collage professor" said Larry.

"Daddy's a militarily general while mommy is a dancer they love each other very much" said Cindy.

"Who's E.a.t?" asked Ron.

"Evil advanced technology they tried to capture us before to clone our powers" said Larry.

"So who else would try to capture 6 super powered kids" said Maple.

"5 I have no powers" said Bonnie.

"Really then where are we and why were you captured?" asked Maple.

"Guys do you here a buzzing sound?" asked Cindy.

"Hold your breath it's knock out gas" said Kim.

The buzzing sound increased until it was nearly deafening causing them to eventually to pass.

**Sometime later.**

_"So you think you can escape I think not_" laughed a man walking in front of the teens.

"Who are you" demanded Maple.

_"My word rather demanding for someone in no position to make demands"_ said the man.

The teens were tied down to the chairs again.

_"Besides I know at least one of you knows who I am_" said the man.

"Are you Winkles the clown?" asked Cindy.

_**"No do I look like a clown to you!"**_ shouted the man.

"No a clown actually scares people" said Cindy.

**"You weren't saying that when you were stuck in the dark little one"** said the man.

Cindy was no longer talking.

"Ok so who are you guys are you E.a.t?" asked Kim.

_"No that was a stupid group we are Small original diversions of evil"_ said the Man.

"Soda with an e?" asked Kim.

"_Yes S.o.d.a but with an e I'm not the one who makes the names"_ said the man.

"So you capture us for what influential parent's" asked Kim.

The man pointed at Ron and Maple.

"Ok how about money?" asked Kim.

Again the man pointed at Ron and Maple.

"Seriously fine how about powers" said Kim.

The man pointed at Bonnie.

"Well I give up what's the plan cran?" asked Kim.

_"We are going to kill you because we of S.o.d.e have determined that the 6 of you are a threat mainly you"_ said the man pointing Kim.

"Me what are you talking about?" asked Kim

_"Yes you for you've been tortured by E.a.t, beaten for years by the adoption home, raped by a guy you loved, experimented on by GJ, your an alcoholic, your insane, you've been raised by super villeins, your mind was invaded by W.E.E over and over again, cloned by the Be Be's oh and your a frequent time traveler leading us to believe that there is a massive chance you will turn evil, which we can't allow that since we don't want compaction"_ said the man.

"Kim what does he mean you were beat by the adoption home?" asked Larry.

"I went behind their backs finding people who would want to adopt you" said Kim.

"GJ experimented on you?" asked Ron.

"Yeah be careful they will do the same to you" said Kim.

"Kim would never turn evil you monster!" shouted Bonnie.

_"In every scenario we've played she has with none of them joined our side besides all of you might eventually turn evil so we will be pulling the plug very shortly_" said the man.

"You know what I'm sick and tired of everyone dictating my life today I take it back Maple I'm borrowing your power" said Kim.

Kim started to glow which was full of electricity hurting anyone standing up. Kim grew bigger and scalier with wings, fangs, and talons. Kim turned into a giant monster.

"Maple what is your power?" asked Bonnie.

"I turn into a my true beast form that must be Kim's beast form" said Maple.

Kim ripped her friends out of the ropes before going on a rampage. The teens were heading for the door when the man stopped them.

_"None of you will be leaving here alive today"_ said the man.

Cindy held up her hand shooting out a blast of energy sending the man flying.

"Come on we need to hurry up Kim can only borrow powers for 25 minutes" said Larry.

"To late for that" said Ron pointing over at Kim.

A large chunk of the ceiling fell hitting monster Kim on the head which turned her normal.

"What's going on?" asked Maple.

Someone had hit the self destruct. Kim was dazed when some guards ran into her who had their guns aim at her. One took the butt of his gun smacking her in the face with it knocking her out cold. They were about to fire on her when they ran away a large chunk of the ceiling fell on Kim's legs. The teens heard a sicking crunch which sent them running over to Kim.

"There's no way we can remove this stone or get out in time let alone both" said Bonnie.

"Ron can you make a force field?" asked Cindy.

"Yeah why?" asked Ron.

"We are going to have to help each other so that we all survive" said Cindy.

Ron and Cindy held hands focusing on their force fields.


	7. Chapter 7 News

**Disclaimer I do not own Kim Possible.**

* * *

GJ had found the teens taking them to their base. The teens had been missing for a week with everyone searching for them.

"Betty tell us every thing you know before I fry you" said Shego glowing flame green.

The teens parents were all there waiting for an answer.

"They were captured by a sect who call themselves S.o.d.e small original diversions of evil a splinter group of E.a.t evil advanced technologies. The s.o.d.e group wanted to kill them because they believed the kids would turn evil and they don't like compaction that's why they mainly wanted to kill Kim" said Betty.

"Why Kim she's not evil" said General Mcstor Cindy's father.

"Well I'll take the word of crazies before I listen to some general who does not know what he is talking about" said Betty.

The general was ready to strike when a doctor walked into the room.

"I have good news and bad" said the doctor.

"Give us the bad new first" said Ralph Bonnie's father.

"Kim will never walk again, she's paralyzed from the waist down and if she uses her borrowing power it will worsen the condition" said the doctor.

"The good news please" said Ms. Mcstor.

"The others are fine and are getting better while Kim has developed a new power due to her present condition, Kim's new power is telekinesis" said the doctor.

Drakken turned to leave but he did not leave quietly.

"Kim will walk again I will see to that" said Drakken.

**3 days later.**

"I can take my self to class" said Kim.

"Oh hush I'm your girlfriend I want to do this and don't try and stop me" said Monique.

"Want to bet on that" said Kim angrily.

"Fine you want to be hard headed then go be hard headed" said Monique.

Monique let go of Kim's wheelchair. Kim started driving her seat stopping at the water fountain where she got a drink of water.

"How did you do that you never touched the wheels and your wheelchair is not motorized" said Monique.

"I tired to tell you but you just jumped the gun I have telekinesis now" said Kim.

"Oh so you wanted to test it out but how on earth were you able to use it to get your self over there i though you could only push or pull objects?" asked Monique.

"That's because normally people put limits on themselves I did not trying to find new ways to use my powers" said Kim.

Monique smiled to her it seemed that Kim had a new leash on life everything would be different.

**Gym.**

Monique, Yori, Ron, the cheer squad, Wade through a tv, the Computer club, and Barken who was supervising were all there in the gym to help to test the upper limits of her new power.

"Ok Kim hold still I am just going to attach this one to the back of the neck there it goes are we ready?" asked Ralph.

"Uh no we still have to attach this last one" said Mindy who was watching the computer.

Ralph looked at Kim trying to see where the last one would go but there was two her forehead, one in the center of her chest, one on the back of her neck and one on the center of her back.

"Where does that one go?" asked Kim.

Ralph just shrugged his shoulders.

"You got a tramp stamp?" asked Mindy.

"I drink I don't do tattoos" said Kim.

"That's where it goes" said Mindy.

Ralph gave the attachment to Monique embarrassed. Monique attached it while also giving Kim a kiss.

"You do know since I'm paralyzed from the waist down so there's nothing going on down there so why would I get a tramp stamp" said Kim.

"We still have to attach it besides a tramp stamp is right above the waist" said Mindy.

"For a nerd you sure get around a lot for example Taylor, Jake, Alex, Tony, Bob, that four leaf clover tramp stamp" said Kim.

"Oh shut up ms. she who dates turkey boy" said Mindy.

"Does anyone know your full story I mean you've dated Gill, Turkey boy, Ferret man, and Beaver lad are there any more super freaks that you have dated?" asked Bonnie.

"How did you date Turkey boy he's been dead for 30 years and Ferret man is an old man?" asked Ron.

"I've been lost in time 5 times now and for some reason when ever someone builds something with time moving capability's I end up getting a free ride through time" said Kim.

"Where are you going with this?" asked Yori.

"Um well I may have been one of the voices Joan the arc heard, a slave owner and a lover of count Vlad Dracula" said Kim.

"I'll build her a device that will keep her in our time" said Wade.

"Cool so are we ready or what?" asked Kim.

"Yes we are" said Mindy.

Yori with out saying a thing pulled out 3 throwing stars throwing them at Kim who was not paying attention but they stopped in midair falling to the ground.

"What just happened?" asked Kim

"Yori just tried to kill you!" shouted Tara.

"No I mean why didn't they continue until I was hit?" asked Kim.

"We need to capture her she might try again" said Tara

"No she won't we decided she was only going to attack once when I was not paying attention" said Kim.

"Where did that thought come from?" asked Bonnie.

"My father of course" said Yori.

When in other peoples presence Yori called Sensei father.

"Guy's look at this" said Mindy excited.

Mindy played back the time the blades stopped moving there was little brain activity but when she showed a black scan video when the star's hit whatever a white glow appeared in the form of a shield.

"Kim your telekinesis has created a field that neutralizes airborne attacks and it's like your nails or hair it acts on it's own" said Mindy.

"Ok then lets get back to work" said Kim.


End file.
